Keep Calm and Wait Two Kims!
by vkluvsleohoward
Summary: Kim left Jack and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors to go to Otai Academy in Japan. Jack, Milton, and Layla (Jack's twin sister) went to Washington D.C. to finish their job as undercover spies, and the new member of the group was...Kim! But, that doesnt make sense. Kim went to Japan, so how can Kim go to D.C.? Plus, our loving and beautiful Kim has a lot of dark secrets. Kick/Jayla
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Kim's POV:**

I left Jack in the courtyard and I went out to the parking lot, waiting for my family. I saw my dad's car pull in and my sister opened the car door.

"Come on, sissy! We're going to miss the flight!" my sister, Kaitlin, said.

I stepped inside the car and closed it. My dad started driving to the airport.

"Kim, did you already say bye to your friends?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And Jack?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. It was hard," I said.

"I know, honey. But, you will see him next year. Next year will come in a blink of an eye," my mom said.

"Don't cry, Kimmy. You'll see Jack again," Kaitlin said.

Kaitlin wiped my tears and I started crying harder because Jack always wiped my tears. My dad stopped the car and my mom sat in the backseat with me and my sister. My mom let me put my head on the shoulder and she tried to console me. After a while, I stopped crying.

We made it to the airport and went inside. We gave in out tickets, did the security check, waited, got out boarding passes, and went on the plane. When I took the window seat, I took a one last look at Seaford.

"I'm gonna miss this place," I said.

My mom moved my head towards her.

"We're all gonna miss this place," my mom said.

I leaned against her shoulder and fell asleep.

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV:**

Milton, Layla (my sister), and I reached the secret government underground place **(I forgot what it was called. Somebody help me out). **Funderberk took us to our room and we started unpacking our stuff.

"Gentlemen, we have a new member in our group. So, let her feel welcome," Funderberk said and left.

"Her? That means that our new member is definitely a girl. I can't wait to meet her," Layla said.

"Neither can I," Milton said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Layla asked.

"I'll never see my Kim again," I said, tears started to form in my eyes.

Layla hugged me and I hugged her back. I started crying silently and she was just rubbing my back.

"Please don't say that, Jack. You'll see her again," Layla said.

We pulled away and Layla wiped my tears.

"Now come on. Let's go meet our new member," Layla said.

Milton, Layla, and I went downstairs to the control room to see our new member. We saw Funderberk with his back towards us, talking to someone in front of him.

"You will like our group," Funderberk said.

"Funderberk?" Milton called.

Funderberk turned around and moved aside. I can't believe it! Our new member is….Kim! My Kim!

"KIM!" I screamed.

Kim held out her arms and I immediately ran to him and hugged her. I picked her up and spun her.

"Jack, getting dizzy," Kim said.

I immediately put her down.

"Sorry. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Otai Academy," I said.

"Well, I couldn't stand being away from you for so long. So, I found out that you were working as a undercover agent for the government and I enrolled in the group," Kim explained.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," I said.

"Me too," Kim said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

**Kim's POV:**

"Layla, my girl!" I exclaimed.

Layla usually runs to me and hugs me really tight, but this time she came to me very slowly. What felt like hours, she hugged me, but not really tight. I let go of her.

"Happy to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, very happy," Layla said, even though she didn't show any happiness.

"Kim, you won't be able to stay Layla because she's staying with Judith, so you'll stay with Grey," Funderberk said.

"Ok, that's fine," I said.

I took my stuff to Grey's room and unpacked my stuff. I took out my iphone to call someone. But, I had to make sure no one was watching me. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby, you were right. This place is awesome…..yep, I made it in easily...Jack's sister Layla looked at me really weirdly…you're right, she is weird. What did you go out with her when she lived in Philadelphia….anyways, I gotta go, love ya, baby…..bye," I said and hung up.

It's settled. Jack won't even know what hit him. First, I'm hungry for blood. I'll go out and hunt when everybody is asleep.

**So, what do you guys think?**

**I wasn't able to watch the new episode of Kickin It today. How was it? Was it good? Do you guys know what's the next episode?**

**If I get more than 10-15 reviews, I'll post the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**In the last chapter, I wrote at the very end of the chapter that Kim was hungry for blood and she's going to hunt. Please forget that part. I didn't mean to put it in that chapter. So, just ignore it.**

**Kim's POV:**

"I want the banana," the pirate said.

Rudy gave him the big banana and the pirate tried to take it with his hook and the banana was too slippery. The pirate took the banana with his other hand and left (**This was the ending of the Invasion of the Ghost Pirates)**. Jack had his hand on my waist in case if the pirate will do anything. Before the pirate left, he turned around and looked at….me.

I gave him the look and he put on a sly smile and left.

"Kim, why did that pirate just give you that look?" Layla asked.

"I have no idea, but it's creeping me out," I said. I'm pretty sure Layla didn't believe me.

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on this guy," Jack said.

I know you will, Jack.

**Layla's POV:**

I don't get it. Ever since Kim came back to Seaford, she's been acting really weird lately. I keep trying to ignore it but it's too hard. I even talked to Jack about her behavior.

**(Flashback: Layla's POV)**

_I found Jack on the couch playing some video game._

_"Hey Jack," I said._

_"Hey sis," Jack said._

_"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked._

_"Layla, it's gonna have to wait," Jack said, focusing on the TV._

_"It's about Kim," I blurted out._

_Jack looked at me and then stopped the TV. Jack patted the couch and I sat down next to him._

_"What about Kim?" Jack asked._

_"Uh….well….do you think that…..Kim's been acting….I don't know…..unusual lately?" I asked nervous._

_"No, why?" Jack asked._

_Great, just great._

_"Well….why would Kim immediately change her mind to stay in Seaford and not go to Japan?" I asked._

_"Because she didn't want to be away from me," Jack said, like it was obvious._

_"Yeah….but….she's be wanting to go to the Otai Academy for a really long time. I mean…she wouldn't just blow off the opportunity and come back. I mean…it doesn't sound like her," I said._

_"Well, yeah, it doesn't sound like her, but people change, Layla. I mean, Kim can change anytime at any day," Jack said._

_"No, you're not getting of what I'm trying to say, Jack," I said._

_"Then, what are you trying to say?" Jack asked._

_"What I'm trying to say is that she might not be the real Kim," I said._

_"Oh come on! You too?" Jack said annoyed._

_"What do you mean 'you too'?" I asked._

_"Milton and Rudy said that exact same thing to me and I didn't believe them. Now, you're saying the exact same thing. What's wrong with you guys? Just by you saying that, proves that you're not Kim's true friend," Jack said and went upstairs._

_Well, that didn't go well. Whatever happens, Jack, I will find out about this girl who's with you._

**End of Flashback (Layla's POV:)**

I left my house to go to Milton's house. I rang the doorbell, the door opened, and it was Milton.

"Salutations, Layla," Milton said.

"Hey Milton," I said upset.

I went inside the house and sat down on the couch. Milton sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Layla?" Milton asked.

"I talked to Jack and he doesn't believe me," I said.

"About what?" Milton asked.

"About Kim," I said.

"You think she's different too?" Milton asked.

"Of course I do think that! She's been acting really weird. But, I think I have a way to solve this problem," I said.

"Good, what is it?" Milton asked.

"It's at my house and I'll show you. But, you have to promise not tell anybody, not even Jack," I said.

"I promise," Milton said.

"Ok, let's go," I said.

Milton and I walked to my house and went inside. The house was quiet which probably means that Jack's not home. I was about to go downstairs to the basement when I saw a note on the coffee table. I picked it up and read it:

_Layla,_

_I'm going to sleepover at Kim's house. I'll be back tomorrow._

_Jack_

"Good, Jack's gone for the night. So it won't be hard to show you something. Come on," I told Milton.

We went downstairs to the basement.

"What are we doing down here?" Milton asked.

"You'll see," I said.

I went to the part of the wall close to the lifting weights. I did a secret knock and keypad appeared on the wall. I typed in the code and that part of the wall opened. Milton and I walked down the hallway and once we reached the destination, Milton gasped.

There was a lot high tech stuff all over the room **(Imagine the new lab in Lab Rats)**.

"What is all this?" Milton asked.

"This is the computer that my dad and I share. My dad is an inventor. This is the cyber desk where you can see everything around the world. You can even zoom in to the destination you want to look at. But, this is not all. Follow me," I said.

There was a elevator in this lab. We went down the elevator and the door opened. We reached the weapons lock.

"Weapons? What's your secret, Layla?" Milton asked.

I can't believe that I'm about tell my biggest secret in the world. But, I trust Milton, so it won't be that bad.

"I work as a spy for the Brewer Industries that my dad owns," I told Milton.

We heard the elevator going up. Several minutes later, the elevator door opened and it was…

**Cliffhanger**

**Who's the guy?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Layla's POV:**

Oh, it was just dad.

Wait, DAD?!

"Dad?! What are you doing here?! I thought you said that you were going to come home late tonight," I said.

"No, my boss was able to let all of us go early," my dad said.

My dad looked at Milton and his face expression turned from a smile to anger.

"Layla Brewer, what is Milton doing in the lab?!" my dad exclaimed.

"Uh…..well, you see…..it's actually a funny story…um…..it was all Milton's fault. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me," I said quickly.

Milton looked at me with a shocked face.

"Oh okay sure. Blame it on the nerd," Milton said.

"Fine. The truth is, I brought Milton down here," I said to my dad.

"Layla, don't you know what the consequences are? 'He' will be here any minute," my dad said.

"Oh please, 'he' is so slow. He's probably going to get here in 2 years," I said.

We heard the ding from the elevator and in comes the president of all of spy industries.

"Make that 2 seconds," I said nervously.

"Ms. Layla Brewer, do you have any idea what you have done of spilling your family secret to a unknown human being?" Mr. President said.

"Excuse me, I'm not the only one that's a human being. You guys are human beings too," Milton said.

"I brought Milton here for a reason. Kim has been acting weird and I'm getting very suspicious about her," I said.

"What do you mean?" my dad asked.

"I don't think she's the real Kim. She's been acting really weird lately. Kim would never blow off of the offer of going to the Otai Academy and come to D.C. to be with Jack," I said.

"Jack did that when he got an offer to go the Otai Academy," Milton said.

"He did? He never told me that. Whatever. Another thing is that Kim never knew that Jack was going to D.C. as a spy for the government," I said.

"But, she said someone told her about it," Milton said.

"Milton, you're smart. How come I'm figuring this out by myself and I'm not smarter than you?" I asked.

"Because I'm confused. Okay, I really need to stop hanging out with Jerry," Milton said.

"Who would tell Kim about Jack working as a spy? Nobody because the only ones that know are Funderberk, Milton, and I. Which is why, I did a little investigation," I said.

I went to the drawer that held of all of the tools and I pulled out the magnifying glass.

"A magnifying glass? Really?" Milton asked.

"It's not just any magnifying glass. This magnifying glass can make you see the slightest things on anything. Milton, look at the desk," I said.

"Be careful, I invented it," my dad said.

"Mr. Brewer, no need to brag," Mr. President said.

"Sorry, Mr. President," my dad said.

Milton looked at the desk with the magnifying glass. After a few minutes, he gave the glass back to me.

"I can literally specks of dust on there," Milton said.

"It's amazing, right? Anyway, Kim invited me to her house yesterday to just hang out. I brought the magnifying glass with me. When Kim had to do something downstairs, I used the magnifying glass and started looking around her room. The magnifying glass suspected a strand of Kim's hair on her desk and I immediately took it and put in a tube. After several hours, I did a DNA sample, and this was the result I got," I said.

I took out the paper along with the picture and showed it to them. Milton gasped.

"She's evil! Pure evil I tell you! Kim hated her! Actually, I think she still hates her," Milton exclaimed.

"That means the real Kim is still Japan. But, I'm still trying to figure out what this girl wants," I said.

"Well, that means we have to do more research on her," my dad said.

"Well, Milton and I will keep track of her every move," I said.

"Good, you must. She can be a big threat to all of the industries," Mr. President said.

"Mr. President, what's my punishment for bringing Milton down to the lab?" I asked.

"You have no punishment. I know that you have brought Milton for a good cause and I'm appreciate that. You're lucky to have daughter like Layla, Mr. Brewer," Mr. President said.

"I know I'm lucky," my dad said.

I checked the time on my watch and it was 3:50.

"Milton, we're going to be late for practice!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you're right. Let's go," Milton said.

We went back to the basement. We went to the garage, got in my red Mustang, opened the garage door with the garage button in my car, and started driving to the dojo.

"Should we tell Jack about this girl?" Milton asked me.

"No, Jack should not anything about this. He didn't believe me when I told her about 'Kim.' Until, we don't have enough proof about this girl, we shouldn't tell Jack anything. And I mean nothing," I said.

**Love or hate? It's getting more mysterious.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV:**

Right now, I'm on a date with Kim and it's not going very well. Every 5 minutes, she always gets a call from some person and I feel like she's cheating on me.

Her phone rang for 20th time.

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

Kim rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

Kim widened her eyes.

"Hold on a second, can I call you back because I'm on a date," Kim said.

I heard angry voices from my spot.

"Ok. Bye. Jack, I think we have to finish this date next time. My mom is mad at me for something and she wants me home immediately," Kim said.

"Fine. Let's go," I said, while upset.

Why was Kim doing this? She never ruins our dates and I mean never! I took my keys from my pocket and Kim and I headed towards my car. I didn't bother opening the door for Kim because I was extremely upset at her.

Kim stepped inside the car with a sad and worried face. I started the car and drove towards Kim's house. We finally reached her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said, not looking at her.

Kim didn't get out of the car, so I reached over to her door, unlocked it and opened it.

"You may go now," I said.

"Jack, are you mad at me?" Kim asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question," I said coldly.

"Jack, you have every right to be mad at me and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined our date for the third time this month. It's just that my mom is so overprotective when it comes to guys. I can't really control her," Kim said.

"That's not what I heard from you seven months ago. The last time I checked, your mom was completely okay of us dating and she wasn't overprotective. So, what happened to her now?!" I snapped.

"Fine. You want to know the truth, Jackson Brewer?! So, here it is. My parents got divorced and my mom has trouble dealing with the financial problems that we have to face. That's why I leave karate one hour early because I have to work, so that my mom and I can keep the house! That's also the reason why I always ruin our dates because my mom needs my help! I'm her only hope!" Kim yelled.

I stared at her. I had no idea she was doing this. Kim was crying so much. I immediately got out of the car, went to her side, and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you and your mom were going through this hard time. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've just listened to you. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know," I said.

"I will, but right now we're okay. I have to go. My mom will need my help," Kim said.

"Ok, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Kim said.

Kim gave me a peck on the lips.

"Good night," Kim said.

"Good night," I replied.

Kim went inside the house and closed the door. I closed the passenger seat door and sat down inside the driver's seat. I started the car and started driving to my house.

**Kim's POV:**

Phew! He's gone. I backed away from the living room window. I went to the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey sweetie! Did you finish your date with your 'boyfriend?'" my mom asked.

"Yes, I did. Is 'he' here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in your room. You both can do whatever you want. I won't stop you," my mom said.

"Now, that's my mom I know and love," I said.

I kissed her on the cheek. I went upstairs to my room, opened my room door, and saw him. OMG, he was shirtless. When he looked at me, he smiled. Damn, he looks more even sexier than Jack.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey sweetheart and no, I did not make out with him. My mom said that we can do whatever we want," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"You betcha. And you know what I want to do?" I said seductively.

I ran my hands down his abs and he growled. I love it when he growls.

His hands intertwined with mine as he leaned in closer, passionately kissing my lips as his hands roamed my entire back. He laid me down on my bed and leaned in again, sucking my sweet spot as I groaned in pleasure. Then he unbuttoned my shirt, leaving my bra and chest exposed.

He forced his lips onto mine again, asking for entrance, but I refused.

"Playing hard to get….I see," he said.

He picked me up again and had me pinned against the wall.

"Jump!" He demanded, and I wrapped my legs around his torso. His muscle-toned body moved closer to mine.

And you can guess the rest.

**Layla's POV:**

Where the heck is Jack? What's taking him so long?

"Baby, why are you so tensed?" Jerry asked.

I forgot to tell you guys. Jerry and I have been dating for two months now. Right now, he just came to visit me because he was getting bored at his house.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for Jack. It's 10 p.m. He should've been home fifteen minutes ago," I said.

"Layla, relax. Jack's a man. He can do whatever he wants to do. He's an adult," Jerry said.

"Jerry, he's 17, not 18," I said.

"I thought that the age of 16 is when you become an adult," Jerry said.

"No, that's when you're 18," I said.

"Now, I'm really confused," Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes. I felt lips on my neck and I knew Jerry was trying to distract me. I tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work. He was sucking and nipping on my neck. Then, he bit me.

"Jerry," I moaned.

"You like it baby?" Jerry asked.

"Very," I said.

I turned and I kissed his lips.

"Ok, that's disgusting. Please stop."

Jerry stopped kissing me. I turned around and it was Jack.

"Jack! You're back! How was your date?" I asked.

"Not good. Kim's mom wanted Kim to come back. So, we had to leave early," Jack said.

Jack went upstairs. Something's not right.

"Baby, I'll be right back," I said.

"Alright. I'll just play some video games while you're gone," Jerry said.

I went upstairs to Jack's room. Jack was hanging his blazer in his closet. I went in, turned around him and he faced me.

"Jack, did Kim ruin the date again?" I asked.

"Yes, but she had a reason. She and her mom were having financial problems. So, her mom wanted her to come early to help her out," Jack said.

I know this girl is lying. I don't know what's going on, but I will figure this out.

"Well, things like that happen all the time. I'm sure you're tired, so maybe tomorrow we'll talk to each other, like always. Good night," I said.

"Good night, sis," Jack said and kissed me on the cheek.

I left his room. I went downstairs to tell Jerry that it's getting late and he left. I went to my room, changed into my pjs, picked out my clothes for tomorrow, and went to bed.

I have to figure out how to bust this 'Kim.'

**Love or hate?**

**New Kickin It episode 'Tightroping the Shark' on July 18, which is this Friday. Don't miss it!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Layla's POV:**

Right now, my dad, Milton, and I are trying to plot a plan on how to bust this 'Kim.'

"I have a great idea. How about we corner her and start asking her so many questions and she will get scared?" Milton suggested.

"Milton, this is like the 9th worst suggestion you have ever suggested. We are not doing that!" I exclaimed.

"Layla, you're overreacting. Calm down," my dad said.

"I'm sorry, dad. It's just that I'm extremely worried. This girl who is posing as Kim is trouble. What if she hurts Jack? What if Jack gets sent to the hospital? What if she kills Jack? What if—"

"Calm down, Layla. Don't think about all of these negative things. Nothing will happen to Jack," Milton said.

"You're right, Milton. And I'm sorry that I freaked out on you," I said.

"Apology accepted," Milton said.

**Mall**

**Layla's POV:**

Prom is coming up in 3 months and I'm extremely excited. Jerry asked me to prom last night and of course, I said yes. I was thinking of going to shop for my prom dress next week, but 'Kim' called me to come to the mall because she was having trouble of which dress she should get.

So right now, I'm at the store looking for 'Kim.' I couldn't find her anywhere in the store, so I called her to see where she was. She answered on the second ring.

('Kim'=regular, **Layla=bold**)

Hello?

**Kim? It's Layla**

I know that, you idiot!

Did she just call me an idiot?! The Kim that I know would never call me an idiot, she would call me a silly goose.

Sorry, I'm just having a really bad day. But, now that you called, its going to be a good day

**What do you mean? First of all, where are you?**

I'm at the food court, in front of Sbarro. Meet me there.

She hung up. What is this girl up to? I started walking to the food court. Before I got there, I saw Jack at the shoe store.

"Jack!" I exclaimed.

Jack turned around and when he saw me, he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey sis! What's up?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just—"

My phone beeped. I got a text message.

"Hold on," I told Jack.

I opened the text message and it was from Kim. The real Kim.

_Kim Crawford: Hey BFF! What's up? I haven't talked to u in a long time. I've missed u so much. I was thinking that u were busy with Jerry, if u know what I mean. Lol jk! How is my Prince Charming? Is he doing okay without me? Write back soon_

Aww, how sweet.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Uh, it was Jerry. He just misses me," I said, putting my phone away in my purse.

"Oh, well what brings you here in the mall?" Jack asked.

"Well, I—"

My phone beeped again. I opened the text message and it was 'Kim.'

_Kimberly Crawford: Jack doesn't know that I'm in the mall, so don't mention me at all. Got it?_

"Actually, Jerry asked me to prom last night. So, I decided on getting a dress," I said.

"But, I thought you said that you were going to get it next week," Jack said.

"Right, I did say that. But, I wanted to go today so that if there's a dress that I like, I can tell the salespeople to have it on hold for me, so that no one else would buy it," I said.

"Smart thinking. I'm trying to find a good pair of dress shoes to wear to prom as well. Can you help me?" Jack said.

"I'd love to help, but I'm really hungry, so I'm going to go and eat at the food court," I said.

"Oh, then I'll go with you," Jack said.

"No! You can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Jack asked, confused.

"Because…Jerry is going to be there with me and we want some alone time," I said.

"Oh, I get it. Alright, I'll wait for you at clothing store," Jack said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The store where they sell prom clothing," Jack said.

"That's David's Bridal and they don't sell tuxedos there," I said.

"Oh never mind. I'll just go home," Jack said.

"Wait, you can help me find a prom dress for myself," I said.

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Please, Jack. You know Jerry a lot better than I do, so I need your help," I said.

"Ok, I'll help you. Don't take too long at the food court," Jack said.

"I won't. See ya," I said.

"Bye," Jack said.

I left Jack and started my way to the food court. When I got there, I saw 'Kim', eating her pizza and some kind of milkshake.

"Hey," I said.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"Well, Jack and I talked for a little while," I said, sitting down.

"Oh okay. I bought pizza for you. Want some?" Kim said.

"No, I'm good," I said.

This girl could have done something to the pizza, so I'm not taking any chances.

"BTW, I already got a prom dress for myself," she said.

She showed the dress to me **(pic on profile)**

"What?! You already got a dress for yourself?! So, I came here for nothing? I had to leave Jerry because you needed help to find a dress, and you already found one? You could've just told me that you found one. You're basically wasting my time," I snapped.

"Layla, take a chill pill. I called you here to give you a warning," Kim said.

"What warning?" I asked.

"To stay out of my business," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh, save it! I think we both know that I'm not the real Kim. Whenever Jack's with me or away from me, he will get an injury. Oh my gosh, how could I forget! I just remembered that Jack went to the David's Bridal store to wait for you. Apparently, some guy 'accidentally' got pushed into him and Jack hit the glass really hard, he fell on the floor, and glass shattered around him and **on** him," Kim said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

I heard glass shatter.

"That might be it," Kim smirked.

I immediately got up and literally ran to the store. When I got there, Jack was on the floor and there was glass around him. Since he was wearing a short sleeve shirt, there was blood on him. There was also a medium-size piece of glass sticking out of his left arm.

"Jack?! What happened?" I asked.

"Some jerk pushed me into the glass wall," Jack said.

"I'm gonna to take you home and let Dad treat you," I said.

"Layla, calm down. There are only small injuries," Jack said.

"Oh sure. A medium-size piece of glass sticking out of your left arm is definitely a small injury. I don't care what you say, we're going home now. We'll go to the store tomorrow," I said.

I helped Jack up and started walking towards my car out in the parking lot. I carefully put Jack in the passenger seat and I went into the driver's seat.

"Wait, how did you get to the mall?" I asked him.

"I walked since my car is in the shop. Thank god I'm getting it back today," Jack said.

"Fair enough," I said.

I started the car and started driving home.

**Brewer's house**

"Jack, this injury is no joke. This should recover in about 2 weeks," my dad said.

"Can I still drive, dad?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you can still drive. But, you have to be careful," my dad said.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go see Kim," Jack said.

"Don't! She said that she was going to be extremely busy. Why don't you hang out with Jerry?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Jack said and left.

"Dad, this wasn't an accident. This was on purpose. This girl who is posing as Kim talked to me at the food court and she admitted that she wasn't Kim. She somehow found out that I knew that she's not the real Kim. She said that whenever Jack is with her or far away from her, he will get hurt. She explained this incident and you can tell by the rest," I explained.

"Don't worry, Layla. I know that this wasn't an accident. But, we'll figure this out together, ok?" my dad said.

"Ok," I said.

"Good. I'm gonna go down to the lab. I have to work to do," my dad said, and went downstairs.

I totally forgot that the real Kim texted me and I should text her back. I turned on my phone and I already got a text message from 'Kim.'

_Tell me that you thought I was joking. Well, guess what? I wasn't. Just to let you know, Layla, this was only the beginning_

I'll show this text message to Dad later. I opened a new text message to text the real Kim.

_Layla Brewer: Hey, girl. I missed u too. I was really busy lately and no, not with Jerry. When are u coming back 2 Seaford? Ur Prince Charming is okay….4 now_

2 minutes later, she texted back.

_Kim Crawford: What do u mean he's ok 4 now? Did something happen 2 him? I'm coming back in 4 days! Are u excited 2 c me?_

_Layla Brewer: I am excited 2 c my BFF again! Well, Jack had a glass injury today, but he's okay now. Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything serious happen 2 him. I'm glad ur coming soon. BTW, prom is in 3 months. Excited?_

_Kim Crawford: Duh, I'm EXCITED! When I come back, I hope Jack asks me to prom_

_Layla Brewer: Oh, he will. He will definitely ask you. Anyways, can we talk to tomorrow? I'm tired_

_Kim Crawford: Sure. Skype? I didn't change my skype name_

_Layla Brewer: Neither did I. Sure. I have a lot to tell you, and I mean A LOT_

_Kim Crawford: Okay. Night _

_Layla Brewer: Night _

Don't worry Kim. Jack will definitely ask you to prom. Because I know that Jack didn't ask 'Kim' to prom….yet

**Love or hate?**

**How were the episodes "Tightroping the Shark" and "Full Metal Jack?" Was it good?**

**New episode of Kickin it "Martinez & Malone: Mall Cops!" on July 28****th****.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Layla's POV:**

I'm so excited! Kim is coming back to Seaford today. When I see Kim, I don't know how I'm going to explain to her about Jack's behavior. She obviously won't be happy about it. Who knows what I will answer to her when she finds out about Jack acting unusual.

Right now, Milton, my dad, and I are on our way to the airport to pick Kim. We reached the airport and went inside. We were standing around, waiting for Kim. The passengers started coming inside the airport. I saw a flash of blonde hair and the girl turned around. It was Kim!

"Kim! Over here!" I yelled.

I didn't care if the people were looking at me, I was just happy to see my best friend. Kim saw me and she smiled. She dropped her suitcases and ran towards me. She hugged me. We pulled away from each other and started crying.

"Why are you crying, Kim? You should be happy because you're back," I said.

"I know that. These are tears of joy," Kim said.

I laughed.

"It's really good to see you again, Kim," Milton said and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too, Milton," Kim said.

They pulled away from each other. Kim hugged my dad and they pulled away. Kim started looking around and I can bet you that she's looking for Jack.

"Kim, if you're looking for Jack, he didn't come with us," I said.

"Why not? He promised me that when I come back, he will be first person to welcome me back," Kim said.

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you on the way to Grace's house," Milton said.

"Grace's house? You have got it all wrong, Milton. I'm staying at Jack's house," Kim said.

"Change of plans, Kim. You're going to be staying at Grace's house," my dad said.

"What?! Why?!" Kim asked.

"That's also part of the long story, Kim. We'll tell you on the way, please?" I said.

"Ok, let's go," Kim said.

Milton and my dad took Kim's suitcases. We found my 2012 Buick Verano and I opened the trunk. Milton put the suitcases in the trunk and closed it. I sat in the driver's seat, my dad in the passenger seat, Kim and Milton in the backseat. I started the car and we were on our way to Grace's house.

"Ok, will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Kim asked.

"It all started when you left for Japan….." I started.

**1 hour later**

I finished telling the story to Kim when we reached Grace's house.

"I can't believe she would do this to me. I didn't know she would go that far," Kim said.

"Do you have any connection with her?" my dad asked.

"Yes, I do. But, I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Grace shouldn't know about this," Kim said.

"It's ok, Kim. Grace already knows everything," I said.

"Oh ok then," Kim said.

We got out of the car and my dad and Milton took out the suitcases. When we reached the front door, I was going to ring the doorbell, but somebody already opened the door. It was Grace.

"Kim, you're back!" Grace exclaimed and hugged her.

Kim hugged her back and they pulled away.

"Yes, Grace. I'm back," Kim said.

All of us went inside the house and let me tell you, Grace's house is HUGE. We sat down on the furniture in the family room. The butler took Kim's suitcases to the guest room. After that, the butler got some drinks for everybody.

"Kim, what's your connection with this girl? Do you know her?" I asked.

"I have a connection with this girl and I've known her my whole life," Kim said.

"Well then, who is she?" my dad asked.

"Kacie Crawford, my cousin," Kim replied.

**Cousin?!**

**Keep a lookout for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
